


The Malfoys Potion

by Crossy4321



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Harry Potter, Come Eating, Come Inflation, Come Swallowing, Dom Draco Malfoy, Hung Draco Malfoy, Hung Harry Potter, M/M, Master/Slave, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sub Harry Potter, Top Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2019-09-15 21:39:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16941219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crossy4321/pseuds/Crossy4321
Summary: Its 8th year at hogwarts for Harry, and he is starting to feel that life is finally on the up. Voldemort was dead, Snape was too, he had his friends, a beautiful girlfriend. What could go wrong? And who would thought it would start off with some weird tasting milk.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a pretty dark fic which involves draco basically fucking harry everywhere, while harry cries and begs for mercy. Fairly dark fic, but soooooooo hot! Oh yeah and unfortunately I dont own any of the characters, they all belong to the royalness of JK Rowling.

Draco's PoV

  
It was the first morning back of their 8th year and already Draco was feeling sick with the amount of worshiping gazes being sent the-boy-who-lived. It sickened him, from what he heard, all he did was throw an expelliarmus at the Dark Lord which miraculously, or, maybe not actually, killed him... bloody Potters luck.

  
Well, he for one wasnt going to spend his last year here watching everyone falling over themselves over the boy who lived.... no, he was going to do something about it. He may of not liked being in the Dark Lords service, but most of that came down to the fact he turned Malloy Manor into a cesspool of societies rejects!! They were the Malfoys, how dare they think they could just strut around the manor just because they had a stupid tattoo on their arm, it didnt make them any better.

  
No. Because of Potter, his family had barely escaped Azkaban, and of course Potter had to come in and speak for them, we were about to get a slap on the wrist, a fine at the most, but now saint Potter thought it was because of him that we didnt get sent to prison. Infuriating!

  
No.... Potter will get his just deserved, and Draco knew of the perfect solution, taking Potter down a peg, as well as a bit of fun for him.

  
If anyone had thought to look at Draco, they would of been worried with the evil smirk on his face.

  
Time to send father a letter I think.  
2 months later

  
He had it. He finally had it, 2 months of intense brewing. He had been surviving on a few hours of sleep a night, and his work had been impacted but it would be so worth it.. ohhh will it be worth it he smirked.

  
This potion he held was a speciality of the Malfoys. It had only ever been used twice in its 400 years in existence, you see, Lucifer Malfoy had created this particular potion, it was designed to enslave someone through their own will. Whats the fun in just enslaving someone instantly? No, to watch them break, to see the confusion, the hurt, it was what made this potion so perfect. The only down side is that the drinker had to drink it willingly, now you might be thinking, how can they willingly drink it when they must know its an unknown potion? Well, you didnt tell them what it was, you just swapped their drink and the rest is history.

  
The potion worked in different stages. The first stage, you mix the potion with the Masters sperm, and make the soon to be slave drink it. This causes them to have an addiction.... an addiction to the Masters cum, a couple of days after drinking it, they will start to feel the effects of withdrawal. Insomnia, headaches, shaking, sweating etc, by the 4th day, their outward appearance returns to normal, but their mind? All they can think of is that thing they crave, that thing which they have no idea what it is. Oh they might drink their own cum, but it wont satisfy them at all. Its like a vampire feeding on an animal, doesnt take away the hunger. By a week, they would do almost anything for the Masters cum. And that’s the time to strike.

  
After drinking the Masters cum for the second time, it becomes a true addiction, and then the slut is born.

Harry’s PoV

  
Life was good. Voldemort dead, last year at school, beautiful girl at my side, Harry thought while smiling at his girlfriend yet again, Ginny. 2 months of school had already passed and while the looks of admiration were great, and while he did think he deserved them, he was getting a tiny bit sick of them. Only a bit though, he chuckled.  
As he loaded his plate up with bacon, egg and tomatoes, he was just about to reach for the pumpkin juice when the shrill voice of his best friend Hermione spoke up.

  
“Harry James Potter how many times have I told you, no pumpkin juice for breakfast!” she sighed exasperated, “you should be having milk, here. Honestly you are worse then a 4 year old!”

  
Chucking, Harry accepted the drink from his friend, taking a swig.

  
While pulling a face, he thought 'this milk tastes a bit off, too salty and metallic tasting', he shrugged, 'must be another kind of potion madam Pomfrey has put in my drink'. Over his Hogwarts years the school nurse gave him certain potions like nutrient potions. He didnt grow much, he was still 5”6, but he filled out into a lean, fit young man with a killer ass if he did say so. Well, Ginny said so but, meh. So he was used to drinks tasting a bit funny.

  
The bell rang, signalling the start of lessons, so he downed his funny tasting milk. If he, like most teenagers, had at one point been a bit curious and tried their own cum, he would of known instantly what his 'milk' was, but alas, he hadnt.

  
As he was walking out, he met at the door a smirking Malfoy.

  
“Move out of the way Malfoy", he spat.

  
“Of course, how... callous of me.” Draco went to move out of the door before turning, “oh, you have some milk on your lip" he smirked while walking away, his smirk turning into an evil grin, Potter was his.

  
Harry checked his lip and Malfoy was right, he did have some milk on his lip. Sticking his tongue out and licking it a way he went on his way to class, while subconsciously thinking, 'that milk isnt so bad'.


	2. The End of Potter

  
Chapter 2

Harrys PoV  
Day 3 after the potion  
What is happening to me? He thought. He was standing in a cold shower but still felt like he was burning up, he couldnt sleep, he had this banging headache for days and the sweating!!! He kept waking up with a raging hard on with his bed full of his sweat.

He had even gone to Madam Pomfrey, asking for some pepper ups, claiming to have a cold fever. When she offered to do a diagnostics he smiled politely but declined, not wanting to bother her over a cold. He had thought he might of had food poisoning from that funny tasting milk 3 days ago, but quickly shook his head, that couldnt be it. Madam Pomfrey knew what she was doing.

Day 7

What was happening to him?!?!?!?! He had finally stopped sweating buckets but the insomnia and headaches were still hammering away at him, at the worst part was he had a constant erection! Even when he jerked off, the smell of his cum made his erection a hundred times worse. He had on impulse tried his cum, humming at the taste before he realized what he was doing and shook that thought away. At this point that weird tasting milk was long forgotten.

He had tried explaining it to Ginny, but she just laughed, thinking I was coming up with a clever scheme to get her to suck me off. He exhaled. Like he needed a scheme, it was hard enough to keep Ginny off him when he showed her his 9” rock hard cock. But no matter how much he ate her out, or how much she sucked him off, he couldnt cum when Ginny was involved! It was infuriating.

Sighing, Harry turned off the shower, no point staying in it when it did fuck all for his problem. He popped his head out of the bathroom door, good, Ron wasnt here. What with him being a hero and all, he and Ron got to share a flat, they both had separate bedrooms but had to share a bathroom and common room. Not that he was complaining, it was much better then sharing a dorm with 5 lads.

Noticing that no one was in the common room, Harry walked to his room thinking Ron must be with Hermione. For some reason they seemed to have an aversion to bedrooms and only snogged in the public places.

He chuckled, thinking about his friends, walking into his room.

“Petrificous Totalus", someone cried.

Harry felt himself go stiff as a rock, falling fast, when a quick wingardium leviosa from the attacker saved his face, but losing his towel in the process.

“Well well well, look what ive caught here", a voice behind him sounded.

Oh, Harry knew who it was, there was no doubt about who it was, but why he was here was another matter. He felt himself lifted into a standing position.

“Well I didnt expect you to have such a big cock potty, no worries, you wont be using it for much longer”, Draco chuckled. “This isnt fun when you cant respond, so here". Draco transfigured a chair out of thin air, manipulating Harry into a sitting position. “Finite. Incarcerous” Draco cried in quick succession, not giving Harry a second to respond.

“What the fuck do you think you are doing Malfoy? You have had your fun now leave before I report you" Harry said as sternly as he could muster, as if he wasnt helpless, naked, and tied to a chair.

“You dont call the shots here Potter" Draco said, chucking at the weak threat. “After tonight, you wont be calling any shots ever again." he smirked evily.

Harry paled, not at what he said, but seeing the truth and cruelty he had never seen before in Draco's eyes.

“wh..what do you mean?” Harry said, looking at Draco with fear for the first time in his life.

“Let me start at the beginning” Draco smirked. “ 400 years ago my great... many times grandfather, Lucifer Malfoy created this potion...” 10 minutes later after explaining about the history of the potion, Harry interrupted him.

“This is a brilliant history lesson, but care to cut to the chase?” Harry asked, not believing it, thinking Malfoy was trying to scare him into doing something or he would feed him this potion.

“Always the spoil sport. Anyway, to the chase then. I fed you this potion last week. How you didnt guess this I will never know, I guess you like drinking a pint of cum for breakfast then?” Draco smirked, eyes glowing cruelly.

Harry snorted, “yeah right, that milk tasted funny bec.....” he paled drastically, finally making the connection between the salty, metallic taste of the milk, to the salty and metallic taste of his cum he tried.

“No... No, no I dont belive it, you are just saying this to mess with me” he cried, shaking his head, not wanting to believe it for a second.

Draco smirked, “Well, if I didnt, then you will have no problem resisting this. Ill see you tomorrow at 11pm, room of requirement. If you are late you will not enjoy the repercussions” he said darkly. “I know you wont be able to resist this delicacy” he said while standing up and placing a small tumbler of a pearly white substance down on the desk to the side of him, his cum. Not enough to satisfy Harry, just enough to make him crave more... much more.

“Dont be late, oh, and before I forget”, he flicked his wand at Harry, a blue spell hitting his head dead on. “Wouldn’t want you to talk about any of this now would we?” he smirked. Draco left, as he did, the ropes binding Harry falling off him.

Harry just sat there, not moving, not breathing, not daring to take his eyes off the small tumbler. He hadnt even noticed the ropes falling off, too focused on the small tumbler. He inhaled, that was a mistake. He smelt the cum. Smelt his Masters essence. Wait what? He shook his head and stood up. Moving closer to the tumbler he picked it up. Intended to tip it down the sink. He walked out of his bedroom like a robot, through the common room and into the bathroom. He didnt even check to see if anyone was in the common room, as if it was normal to walk through with a cup of cum.

He turned to the sink, tipping the tumbler, watching it slowly gloop towards the rim of the cup. Another wave of the musky smell hit him. He inhaled deeply.

  
“Maybe just a little bit, just to see if it tastes the same as mine” he whispered as if in a trance.

Raising the tumbler to his lips, he sucked a gloop of cum into his mouth. Three things happened at once. One, he moaned loud. Very loud. Two, he came, explosively. And three, Harry Potter, the boy who lived, died. And Draco's slut was born.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? :D


	3. The New Slut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, another chapter!!!!! Hope its okay.

Harrys PoV

The door to his flat slammed shut.

“Hey Harry, you here?” Ron asked.

Harry jolted, coming out of a trance. He look round, he was on all fours on the floor, the tumbler which Mas...Malfoy had left, was licked clean. Nothing left in it. He gipped. Noticing the slimy texture in his mouth, and the metallic taste at the back of his throat. He bit back a sob, knowing if he cried now, Ron would hear him and come check on him, which would lead to why he was on the floor. Hang on, why was he on the floor? He looked down, there was only traces of cum on the tiles, he then saw his hands, dripping with cum. Tears made their way down his face, cutting channels through the cum he had smeared on his face. Even when crying, he couldnt help lifting his hand up and cleaning all the cum off. It was the taste which told him this was his cum. It just wasnt as tasty as masters..MALFOY, not master he screamed in his head rocking back and forth. Yet through all this self wallowing he couldnt help himself eating the rest of his cum, even licking the tiles to clean them.

“Im staying at Hermiones, see you tomorrow Har" Ron said before he heard a door slam shut again.

Harry released the sob he had been holding in. He was screwed. All he could think about was Malfoys cum. He cried silently on the floor, only moving hours later to wash the crusty cum off his whole body. The crusty cum didnt stop him eating some of it like jerky though...

Malfoys PoV

Malfoy smirked. He was sat at the slytherin table, watching as the golden boy himself came in alone to breakfast. Only the most observant watcher would realise that the boy who lived looked a little... peaky this morning. He chuckled. His two side kicks werent here yet, probably still in bed, disgusting mudblood and blood traitor. As Harry sat down, he decided to make it a little harder for him. He clicked his finger, signalling to his elf to make the swap. You see he knew, that after that taste last night, Harry would be on the edge of his sanity.... so being the grateful wizard he was for the golden boy 'saving' him in court. He decided to... help, poor Potter out. He laughed silently, watching as Harry froze as his pint of milk got swapped for... well... another type of milk. Now I know what you’re thinking, a pint of cum? How are you producing this much cum?!?! Well another handy potion dear old Lucifer made which allowed him to cum literal litres each time. Thank merlin he was a wizard for cleaning spells, or that would of got messy quickly.

Anyway, back to Potter. Upon seeing what he knew was a pint of cum, a single tear races down his face. Now it was a battle of wills, just how fast was he going to crumble. Less then 20 seconds later he grabbed the pint glass. Draco, on seeing how the golden boy was almost sobbing, quickly cast a notice me not and an illusion charm over him, luckily both spells didnt have any colour associated with the spell and nobody noticed.

Anyone other then Draco would now see Potter as poking at his food. When in reality, he was looking like he was fighting an invisible tug of war with the milk, only, Harry was winning. The closer the glass got to his lips, the more Harry cried and shook. Finally, the cum reached his lips. You could see the moment it did, his whole posture sank in defeat, while he hungrily devoured his Masters cum. Oh this was just the beginning, Draco cackled in his head at his triumph.

On his way out, he walked past the griffindor. With the spells still up, nobody noticed Draco leaning down to Harrys ear.

“Did you like your breakfast slut? You belong to me now, though I thought you would of resisted longer. Guess you just love being a hungry cum slut dont you you half blood piece of shit. You. Belong. To. Me" Draco hissed. Walking away to his first class, while Harry broke down crying. Draco wondered how long his spells would hold up. On the other hand, it would be quite interesting for the spells to end, revealing a dishevelled boy who lived with cum all around his mouth as he cried. Oh yes, this would be fun.

Harrys PoV

Harry walking into the great hall, not noticing much going on around him. All he could think about was Draco and his cum. Oh god his cum, it was like mana from Merlin himself. No matter how much it disgusted him, he couldnt stop himself from craving more of the milky goodness.

Last night after getting up off the bathroom floor and cleaning himself up, he went straight to bed, silently crying at what he had done. He had got no sleep that night, he had an erection constantly, nothing new there. But now he had the craving of Malfoys cum. The thought alone made him almost puke, but he forced himself not to. He was worried if he puked up the cum, he wouldnt be able to stop himself eating the cum again. He sobbed, crying himself into an uneasy stupor.  
His pint of milk in front of him changing from a clear stained glass to a black glass pulled him out of his thoughts. When he saw what was in it he froze. No. No no no nononono. Not here, not in the great hall. He chanced a look up at Malfoy who was grinning at him evilly.

Merlin. At least his friends werent here. Ron and Hermione were... busy. And Ginny, he sobbed, Ginny is probably sleeping. He should be in bed with Ginny, not sat here staring at a pint of cum. Tears started falling as his traitorous hand grabbed the cup. He was so focused on it he didnt feel the spells go around him.

He tried. Oh merlin did he try. But the more he pushed the glass away, the closer it came to him. When it was at his lips, he broke down sobbing, not caring if people saw him.  
He lifted the glass.  
He could see it. The viscous cum.  
Sliding down the glass to his open maw.  
As soon as it was in reach he swiped it with his tongue. Moaning at the taste, all the fight leaving him as he guzzled the cum. Sucking the thick, warm cum as if he was dying and it was the elixir of life itself. Even when he finished the cum, he couldnt help himself be disappointed. The hunger had been satisfied, but even now he could feel himself craving for more, worse then last time.

He jumped out of his skin, so out of focus with his environment he didnt notice Malfoy leaning down to whisper in his ear.

“Did you like your breakfast slut? You belong to me now, though I thought you would of resisted longer. Guess you just love being a hungry cum slut dont you you half blood piece of shit. You. Belong. To. Me" he hissed.  
Harry broke down in great sobs. Because he knew, deep down, he would do anything for his cum. Anything. He was Dracos slut. Harry cried for his life he recently fought tooth and nail for, only for it to be violently stolen from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was this chapter okay? Trying to figure out how to write Harry breaking down, accepting his fate as a new slut. Please let me know, its my first time writing anything.


	4. DADA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya everyone. Looking at the comments, one of you raised a very good point. If anyone is interested in Betaing my story send me a message, or a comment? No idea if you can send messages on here. Thanks guys :)

Harrys PoV

Harry barely heard the bell, signalling for the first class of the day. Standing up, he finally noticed the illusion and notice me not spells around him. Surprised that Malfoy would spare him the humiliation, he quickly used his wand to clean his face and, as a second thought, did a breath freshening charm, he didn’t want people to ask why his breath stunk of cum. Applying a glamour to hide his red eyes, he set off to class. History of magic, also known as universal nap time.

As he was sat in history of magic he thought about his... problem. He could resist it. He knew he could. He had resisted the imperious curse from a few people including Voldemort himself. That had to count for something right? He just had to make sure Malfoy didnt surprise him with some tasty, delicious...NO, horrible, disgusting, foul cum! Not tasty! He said to himself in denial. He could get through this, he had to. He was definitely not going to room of requirement tonight that was for sure, even if he had to stun himself. He just had to get through Defence against the Dark Arts later. He could avoid Malfoy by going to the kitchens, then at least it was the weekend.

Dracos PoV

Draco sat in DADA, wondering why they still paired Slytherins with Griffindors. Surely they must have realised it only forced the two houses further apart? Not to worry, he could use this double period to torment his new slut. He looked over at the object of his thoughts and smiled when he could sense he was wearing a glamour. Probably using my cum as a lip balm, fucking dirty slut.

“Settle down, settle down" Professor Woldith called the class to order. “Today we are going to continue with our studying of simple spells used for great effect, but today it will be practice duels. We all know what the point of this is so I will not repeat myself" he said sternly when he noticed some students look bored. “Pair up, now...”

Everyone moved to get with their friends, but he could see Harry looking around, what with the blood traitor instantly latching onto the mudblood like leach. Perfect. He moved directly behind Potter. “Youre with me slut, cant have anybody damaging my property now can I?” he whispered, gaining huge satisfaction when he saw Harry stiffen before accepting the inevitable.

Draco knew that he most likely couldnt win in a fight against Potter, but that didnt mean he couldnt get creative, he smirked.

As soon as they squared off, Draco cast first, casting multiple burping hexes. He could see Potters confusion until the first one hit him, having thought there was no reason to block them. He watched with satisfaction as Harry blushed deep red after burping. You see, with Harry only having had the pint of cum for breakfast, the burping hex made Potter relive the taste and smell of his cum. This lesson was going to be fun. He could already see Potters erection, luckily, everyone was so focused they didnt see his sluts 'wand'. Still, when they stopped for a breather, he walked up to his slut.

“You better do something about your cock Potter, I dont like my slut being on view when others can see him... you will find im very.. possessive of my toys, now glamour your cock you slut. Merlin you stink of cum you fucking cumwhore." he hissed, loving the power when Harry just did as he said. Good, hes accepting it. Oh he wasnt naive enough to think Potter had given up totally yet... but he will.... oh yes he will.

Harrys PoV

History of magic was boring as usual but he did manage to think a lot. Even though he had a pint of cum just over 20 minutes ago, he still craved more. Oh merlin how was he going to survive this, he thought, grabbing his hair in frustration.

“Hey mate, everything okay, you look a bit annoyed" asked his red headed pal.

“Yeah im fine, dont worry about me mate" he replied on auto pilot, most of his mind still on that tasty goodness which was...

“Listen, do you mind if tomorrow I go to Hogsmeade with Hermione, you know, alone? It would be nice to get away just the two of us for a few hours" Ron whispered, completely interrupting his daydre.. daymare (is that a word? *shrugs*, is now).

“No... no its fine mate, I was probably not going to go anyway, ive got things to do" he said not very convincingly.

“oh brilliant, cheers mate” Ron said, beaming. Proving how oblivious he was.  
<time skip of a few hours>

Harry walked into DADA alone, his two friends having taken a detour into a broom cupboard. He looked around, thanking for small mercies that his Master.. Draco. That Draco wasnt here yet. He sighed, shaking his head while sitting at his desk, waiting for the professor.

He felt him. No other way to know he walked into the class. He just knew, like he had a homing system on him. Just ignore him, lets just get through this class. 2 minutes to the start of the lesson, his two friends rushed in looking out of breath with their clothes rumbled. He shook his head, wishing he could be in the same position with Ginny.

He snapped back to the real world when he realised the professor was talking.

“I will not repeat myself. Pair up. Now" Professor Woldith said.

What had he missed, what was going on? He looked around and realised people were pairing up. It must be a practical then, he sighed. He looked to Ron and Hermione, damn, who could he pair wi...

“Youre with me slut, cant have anybody damaging my property now can I?” a voice sounded behind him.

Sigh. Of course. Of course he would have to pair with him. He didnt even try to fight it, what was the point. Him and Draco stood about 15ft away, Harry looked around and realised they had to use simple spells... oh yeah, using them for great effect and what not. Harry looked back at Draco and wondered why he was sending burping hexes at him. He didnt even bother blocking them when...

*burp*. He instantly went beet red. Oh merlin. Masters cum, oh merlin he was getting hard. *burp, burp, burp*. Harry moaned, oh merlin, he could taste and smell masters cum... he wished he had some.  
Draco standing next to him all of a sudden made him jump.

“You better do something about your cock Potter, I dont like my slut being on view when others can see him... you will find im very.. possessive of my toys, now glamour your cock you slut. Merlin you stink of cum you fucking cumwhore." Master hissed. Harry being too horny to even question him, just glamoured his hard cock while casting a freshening charm, regretting the loss of the taste of master’s cum instantly. He cast that charm a lot that lesson. He had to discreetly cast scourgify at his private areas when his boxers got too wet from his pre cum.

On his way out of DADA, a slightly damp note was pressed into his hand. Walking out he opened it. All what read was. “Dont forget tonight, slut" accompanied by a glob of pre cum. He didnt even hesitate shoving the paper in his mouth, sucking it clean while moaning quietly. Oh he was screwed.


	5. Room of Requirement

Draco's PoV

10:45 pm

Draco arrived early to the room of requirement, he had to configure the room to how he wanted. For now he just went for a simple common room area. Best to lead Potter into a false sense of security, if he configured the room into a sex dungeon, well, even naive Harry would figure out what would be coming in the future. No. He wanted his new slut to constantly wondering what was coming next, oh, don’t get me wrong, there will be plenty of time for sex dungeons... hmmm maybe he should have one made in the manor. A thought for another time.

10:55 pm

Hmm, is Potter actually going to be late? He thought the torture he put him through in DADA would of made him his true self, a needy little bitch who needed his masters cum. Maybe he was right, and Potter was going to fight this instead of just accepting the inevitable.

11:05 pm

Well. Cant say I expected that, but maybe it was wishful thinking that potter would be so easy to ensnare. Hmm. What to do. What to dooooo. Well I said he would be punishment, lets see what he is like on Monday, he smirked, surely 2 days without my cum will make him crave it all that more. We shall see, he thought, chuckling just thinking about how needy his slut would be. He would wait till half past before going back to his dorm, but he now didn’t expect him to turn up, if he was, he would of been here early.

Even though Draco never took divination, and he most definitely wasn’t a seer, his prophecy came true, his slut didn’t turn up.

Harrys PoV

10:00 pm

Im not going. Im not. If I go, I wont have any say in what he does. The moment I get a whiff of that amazing, tasty, salty... STOP, stop Harry, its not nice at all... oh merlin who am I kidding, its amazing. If I could I would drink nothing else but his cum. Harry noticed he was drooling. Shaking his head while wiping his drool away with the back of his sleeve. Ive got to do something productive, instead of just sitting here doing nothing.

10:50 pm

Harry lay in his bed, naked. The room was silenced, which was probably a wise action otherwise Ron would of heard the lustful moans coming out of his room. Although he may of been more shocked when he heard Harry screaming Master at the top of his lungs.  
Harry lay there, stroking his huge cock, thinking about his Master. He moaned, thinking of DADA, and how he could taste the cum over and over again.

“erghh fuck, oh master, oh fuck" he lamented, while stroking his cock faster and faster, the moment any pre cum came from his dick he scooped it up and greedily sucked it all off.

“mmmmm oh mmmmmm yes oh merlin *lick* oh merlin yes” he had been in this state now for a while, he would of normally came at this point but he couldn’t. Something was stopping him.

Harry whined, he just wanted to cum. Beating his cock faster and faster to the point it hurt, he cried out frustrated. He needed something. Something to send him over the edge. Next thing he knew he was rushing to the bathroom and grabbing some moisturiser. It never occurred to him he could of just transfigured some lube out of thin air.

He came back to the bed and squired some moisturiser of his huge cock, and started jerking off faster again. But still he just couldnt get there. He remembered hearing, from one of the lower years at how good it felt to put a finger up his ass. What is there to lose? So he squirted more moisturiser on his finger and shoved them into his greedy hole.

“ARRGGHHHHH MAAASSTTTERRRRR" he screamed, arching off the bed and cumming all over his toned chest, some even squirting on his face. Not even waiting till he had finished cumming, he started scooping up all the cum and eagerly ate it until he was clean. Well his body was, his face was a mess, cum was smeared all over it.  
Ten minutes later when he had caught his breath, he got off the bed and had a shower. As he came back to his room, he cleaned the sheets and got into them. As he was led there, he wished he could taste his cum again, it might not of been masters but it was better then none. And well, if he cast the burping charm many times, no one but him knew. He fell asleep with the comforting taste and feel of slimy cum in his mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this was okay?


	6. The Morning after RoR

  
Draco's PoV

It was early Saturday morning, and Draco was sat in the Slytherin common room contemplating the local celebrity, the dark lord destroyer. His slut. He smirked at that thought. The boy who lived. Was. His. Slut. No, while he enjoyed just thinking about his slut, he was currently planning what his next course of action would be. A part of him wanted to torture him by giving him small shots of his cum, until all he could think of was nothing else. Training him to crave nothing but his cum... Although he must be close already. That would be the best course of action, but not the most interesting course. The most interesting course of action would be to 'starve' him of his cum, to the point he would do anything to get some. Then he would make him do... something. To be honest he hadnt thought this far ahead. I mean, who would of thought the boy who is a slut, would be so easy to covert to a cum loving slut. Oh well, he would think of something for when that time came.

“Morning dracy-poo" Pansy greeted him in a voice which made his balls shoot up into his chest.

Oh merlin. How. How does she still think I like her, merlin I never liked her, he didnt need a slut like her. He already had a much better one anyway, he thought, smiling to himself at the thought of what he will put his slut through.

Pansy, seeing Draco smile, at what she thought was her greeting, cheered at the thought that maybe Draco was finally coming around to her advances, trying to push her luck, she threw her arms round him.

“What are you doing woman?!?!?” Draco shouted at Pansy, although she resembled a squid at the moment. “Get your arms off me, what do you think you are doing, attacking me like that Parkinson, im going for breakfast.” Draco stood up and walked swiftly to the entrance of the common room, going to the great hall.

Harry's PoV

Harry woke up, with the satisfying taste of cum on his mouth. While it wasnt as tasty as Draco's. Cum was cum. Hopefully he would get more of his cum for breakfast. He licked his lips in anticipation, while noticing that he was getting hard. Oh well, nothing like a snack before breakfast he thought with a chuckle, as he grabbed his hard cock and slowly started jerking.

As Harry sat down for breakfast with cum still in his mouth, he had decided to savour his morning snack. He eagerly poured himself some milk, waiting for his master to make the swap with his real breakfast. He swallowed his snack he had kept warm in his mouth and quickly ate some porridge... hmm, I wonder how tasty porridge would be made with masters cum instead of milk. He stopped with that stray thought before he came in his pants, he wouldnt want to embarrass himself by shoving his hand in his pants at breakfast, then licking his hand free of the cum. He ate his porridge quickly, wanting to have his cum.  
After he ate his porridge, he sat there quietly, waiting for his masters cum.

“Mate what did that milk ever do to you?” Ron said while spraying food across the table.

Harry jumped, not realising how much he was staring at the glass of milk. “oh, sorry Ron I was just thinking about something.”

“Well I hope you have done your homework for potions Harry, I know we had to do 2 feet on the properties of dragon blood and its reactivity with metallic cauldron’s but I just couldnt...”  
Harry tuned Hermione out. To be quite frank, he couldnt give two flying fucks about how much she had wrote. She didnt even notice no one was listening, just talking to herself. Harry turned back to his glass of milk, and noticing that it still was indeed milk, checked his watch. 5 minutes, thats all what was left of breakfast, where was his cum? He looked up to double check Draco was there, and he was, sat there, in his usual place, smirking at me. Harry stared at him with a look of desperation. Malfoy, upon seeing the look, just smirked even more and slightly shook his head. No, he needed his cum!!! He thought back to the other day when Malfoy attacked him in his room, and told him to come to RoR or face punishment. Was this his punishment? No more cum? He paled at the thought. He wouldnt withhold it... would he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it took me so long to update. Thank you all for the kind comments. Ill try and update more regularly.


	7. The Crave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Id like to just thank everyone who has commented :) it really encourages me to write more seeing you enjoying it :) thanks xx

Harry's PoV

"Harry, mate, are you coming?" Ron asked, startling Harry out of his cum induced nightmare.

"Oh, yeah, of course. Sorry" Harry replied, shaking his head to clear his thoughts of Masters cum.

"Are you okay Harry? You know you need to be able to concentrate in Professor Slughorns class, Harry." Hermione asked in that annoying 'I’m better then you' voice.

"I’ll be fin...." Harry started to say, only to be cut off by the annoying bitch. Can’t he just daydream about the only important thing? His Masters cum?

"Really Harry, todays lesson is very important! We are going to be covering the effects of dragon blood on metallic cauldrons. You did do your homework didn’t you? It’s important to make sure you do all your homework. Are you listening to me?" Hermione grabbed hold of Harry's shoulder, turning him to make sure he was listening to her. Pissing him off royally in doing so.

"Honestly, you don’t have Professor Snape’s book anymore so you need to start working harder, I’m not going to be there when you're an auror, holding your hand you know." Hermione lectured Harry.

“Would you just fuck off.” Harry snarled, yanking his arm away from the bitch. “I don’t care about potions, I don’t care if dragon blood reacts badly with magnetic metals such as iron, cobalt and nickel, as well as any of their derivatives like steel. Yes, I did do the homework.” He sneered, seeing the shocked look on Hermione’s face.” Not that you actually ask, you just talk and expect people to listen, thinking that you’re superior. Well news flash. You’re. Not.” He spat the last word out.

“My my, someone is crabby this morning. Did someone forget their morning milk by any chance?” Draco quipped, smirking when his bitch blushed.

Harry blushed, understanding what his Master was referring to.

“No Mas…Malfoy, I forgot actually. I’m regretting not having a glass now.” Harry replied defiantly. Two can play at this game.

Draco chuckled, “Well that was careless wasn’t it? Perhaps you forgetting is…. Punishment, for something?” Draco winked at the end.

if Hermione was paying attention she might have been confused with the emphasis Malfoy used on the word Punishment, but as it was, she was too busy sulking with tears streaming down her face at the way her friend had shouted at her. She wasn’t that bossy? She just wanted him to do well... she tried to convince herself that.

“Yes, well, ill make sure to have extra tomorrow at breakfast?” Harry asked, starting off as a statement and ending in a pleading question.

“Right class, everyone in. Oh ho, what a beautiful morning, isn’t it?” Slughorn called in his normal jovial style.

As Harry walked through the door, Draco pulled him to one side.

“I told you there would be consequences for not turning up. You are my bitch, and trust me, you won’t be getting some milk for some time. In a few days you will be begging me to drink my cum straight from my cock like the whore you are” He whispered while grabbing Harrys hand and palmed it against his hard cock. “Don’t forget you belong to me.” Draco walked away, squeezing Harry's firm ass on the way past him.

Needless to say, Harry couldn’t concentrate on his potion all lesson, and almost blew up his cauldron if it wasn’t for Hermione stopping him adding the wrong ingredient at the wrong time. Harry sighed, maybe he would apologise to her… later.

Later that night.

Harry had gone for a walk after dinner, trying to clear his head, and was just walking up to his room when the shrill voice of his girlfriend…. Wait, could he still call her that?... Shouted for him.

“Harry, there you are, I’ve been looking all over for you.” Ginny rushed to meet up to him then proceeded to grapple him. Her hugs were just as suffocating as her mothers, now that Harry thought of it.

“Hey Gin, sorry im not 100% at the moment, I just need to get some sleep” Harry smiled, trying to look reassuring. 

“Maybe I could come up and… help you out?” Ginny whispered while starting to stroke Harrys flaccid cock through his shorts.

“Gin, not tonight, I’m really tired, sorry” He replied, moving away to try and hide the fact that Ginny’s touch didn’t get him aroused, totally the opposite. She made him feel sick.

“What is up with you recently?” Ginny screeched. “Have you suddenly turned gay or something, what guy wouldn’t want their cock sucking. Whatever” 

Ginny stormed off, thankfully (for Harry) not noticing Harry’s guilty expression when she asked if he was gay.  
Harry Sighed. He wasn’t gay. He wasn’t. He just, just liked his Master. That’s okay… right? That didn’t make him gay… right? RIGHT??? Harry shook his head, walking to his room.

Harry walked into his common area and luckily there was no Ron. Good, he didn’t have to deal with his friend before apologising to Hermione tomorrow. 

As he walked into his room, he noticed something on his bed. 

“Please no more surprises.” He whispered to the room, exasperated.

He walked to his bed, picking up the box. Hesitantly he opened the box. He didn’t expect what was inside. A note, and a… was that a dog collar? 

He picked up the note.

“Dear Slut,

Don’t worry whore, this box is charmed to only show itself to you. You should be thankful for such a kind Master.

Inside you will find your collar. Don’t worry, I know you won’t wear it… Yet. But if you ever want anymore of my cum, you will wear it.

It is charmed so that only you and I can see it, once I see you wearing it, you will get your cum. Straight from my cock.

Yours Truly 

Master.”

Harry looked in the box. Too tired to deal with what the note said. Inside was a white leather band, with an emerald green engraving saying “Malfoy Slut”. 

Harry shoved the note back in the box and closed it, shoving it under his bed. Trying to keep himself together he vanished his clothes, leaving himself just in boxer shorts, and climbed into bed.  
While in bed, he tried to stop himself from crying. He had lost everything… His girlfriend, probably his friends… all for what. What had he gained? A small voice in his head whispered one word to that question.

Master.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im going to say that Harrys cock is about 6" flaccid, and 9" Hard. While Dracos is about 4" flaccid but grows to a whopping 11" and is very thick *drools while thinking about it*.


	8. The Crave continues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its been so long :) but enjoy

Harrys PoV

Time Skip

Harry was currently waking his Master up by sucking his magnificent cock, sucking almost desperately, as if sucking harder would force his breakfast faster. Breakfast? I guess that makes sense, I am a cum slut, I think Master did something so I could live off his cum alone, its all he ever ate anyway. With a groan from the sleeping Malfoy he cummed down his sluts throat, injecting his seed directly into his stomach. Over the years, Malfoy had taken the potion that increased his cum volume many times to increase the amount he could cum, resulting in... well... Harry went from a tonned 6 pack to looking like he was 6 months pregnant. Of course, Draco loved nothing more stuffing his slut with so much cum he couldnt walk, relishing in the stomach cramps he would get. It was a viscous circle... pumping more cum into his slut, only for Harry to cry out, clutching his stomach as it expanded, but no matter the pain, he couldn't waste his Masters cum.

Of course, watching his slut screaming on the floor, looking as if he was carrying tripplets, made him even more arroused, so he would fuck him again. Oh did he mention the nifty spell he had created which stopped cum leaking out of his slut. After the eighth time he came, Harry woke with a scream, cumming all over himself, and unconsciously scooping his cum and eating it. (Yes it was a dream, hehe im so evil).

Harry led in bed, panting, his left hand still scooping up his cum and shoving it in his mouth, he wasnt even aware he was doing it, he just hummed at the salty metallic taste, and the comforting taste at the back of his throat.

Harry almost cried at what he was dreaming. He didnt want this. Not really, it was that potion but what could he do? And the worst part? He so wanted that dream to come true... he hated himself that he thought that, but he couldn't help look at his tonned six pack, wishing it was stuffed full of his Masters cum.

Shaking his head, he got out of bed and went for a shower. He couldnt give in so easily, he just couldnt.

Charms Class the same morning

Harry was sat in the class, thinking. Luckily this class was shared with the puffs. He blushed at that word. Hufflepuffs, they shared it with the Hufflepuff's. He still hadnt got any of his special milk this morning. What if Draco was telling the truth, could he really lower himself to be on his knees, sucking Masters cock just for cum? He would of loved to say no, but the fact his cock was hard and was seconds away from cumming, the answer must of been yes.

Harry looked around slyly, Professor Flitwick was helping someone at the other end of the classroom. They were trying to charm a goblet, using their own imagination on what to do. He cast a quick notice me not, and gave a few tugs on his cock, cumming instantly at the thought of Draco. Looking around again, he used a spell to siphon the cum off and into his goblet, guzzling it down. With a relieved sigh, he cast a mouth freshening charm and took the notice me not down... Maybe he could cope with just his cum? 

Draco's PoV

Same time Harry was recieving his collar

Draco was bored. He was flipping through a book left in the common room, it was about hygiene and appearance, of course he had already read this book, but he was bored and couldnt be bothered to get up and get another book.

Draco stopped flipping through suddenly and got a wicked grin. Maybe this book was useful after all. He chuckled and decided to go to his room.

In his room he threw up some spells, making sure he wouldn't be disturbed. He tried out the spell, gave a sniff, and grinned. His slut would be in turmoil tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ill give 10 points to whatever house you are in if you can guess what Draco's spell is going to do :) love you all <3

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic, please be nice and tell me what you think so far :) More to follow!!!


End file.
